


How It Should Have Ended

by elderwitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: This was my response to Day Six of squidgie's June Something Challenge in 2019. I somehow forgot to post it here. (I must have been distracted by something...but what?)The question:What fandom that got a series finale was that most appropriate/most satisfying.  Bonus: What about it would you have changed, if anything?NCIS.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	How It Should Have Ended

Tony finally being appreciated by Vance and promoted to Lead Agent in the New Orleans office was a good surprise. (Aw, who are we fooling? SecDef ordered him to do it.) 

Abby deciding to transfer, too, (since most of her family is down there) was an enormous, but delightful, shock. The nuns tasked her with thinking about how she'd changed over the last ten years, and was it a change for the better? She decided that a fresh start in an old city - with an old friend in support - was the best way to get back to the Abby she used to be.

It's bittersweet that Gibbs decided to retire, but the years, injuries, and vengeance-seekers helped make the choice a little easier. And once he finishes his current boat, he'll be sailing down the coast to visit the Crescent City. (Here's hoping he can explain behaving like an dictator for the last couple of years, and earn back the partnership and trust he took for granted.)

Only McGee and Bishop are left of the MCRT, and neither is senior enough to lead the team. Luckily, Cassie Yates was ready for a change from Italy and the MCRT is now in her capable hands. Bishop (who associates her new boss with Gardetto's Italian Recipe Snack Mix) is learning other perspectives from Cassie and Bowman, the new SFA. Once Tim got over being pissed about being 'passed over', he realized that he'd stopped working on furthering his career at some point. Now he's on track to make SFA in three years.

Dr. Mallard is planning for his own retirement, only two weeks away now. His memoir is the hottest property in non-fiction since Eat, Pray, Love and his publisher wants him on the talk show circuit. Jimmy's stepping up to take over, and Ducky has full confidence in his abilities.

Looking around the bullpen one last time, Tony can't believe how far he's come since his tube socks gave him the extra oomph to catch a particular dirtbag. And he can't wait to find out what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what should have happened. Obviously, I only answered the second question. 
> 
> Talking to squidgie today, I couldn't think of a single finale that came close to satisfying me. If the show was good, I'm at least a little pissed that it's ending. And if the show started out good and then fell off, I probably gave up watching it.
> 
> Reading everybody else's answers, though, I'm pretty pleased with Due South's denouement. And thinking about it, having Quo Vadimus buy the network was a fantastic thing. I'll forever love Clark Gregg because he saved Sports Night.
> 
> _"Where are we going?"_


End file.
